Just What I Need
by NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD
Summary: One night is all it takes for Lightning to realize that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Sally. With his combination sarcasm and nerves, can he do it? LightningSally Humanized Lightning’s POV Oneshot Warnings Inside


**Yeah. I know. I haven't been here since August. Mind you, some people have lives. I know you'd rather me update sorry. But I can't. I wrote this.**

**So, warnings. Quite a few.**

**1.) Lightning's sarcasm might be too much for you. Beware.**

**2.) Sex. It's mentioned so many times. SOOOO many times. Yeah. Fear me.**

**3.) BAD WORDS, MAN!**

**4.) Horrible ending.**

**Enjoy!**

You know that feeling when you have over a million people watching you?

Okay, I guessed it. You don't. But how about a lot of people? Yeah?

Do you know what it's like when only one person matters? Oh, you can count on it. I sure do.

Put those two feelings together. It equals a whole lot of pressure.

"Today's your day, kid," I hear from behind me. It's a deep, slightly raspy voice that I could recognize from a mile away. "If you had sex with her last night, you're in big trouble."

Damn.

He expects I didn't have sex with Sally? Oops. Sorry Doc, but I did. My bad.

There's one reason why I can't stand him.

Of course, I don't want to admit it.

"Oh, no," I say, turning to see Doc in his crew chief wear, ready for the day. "Don't be silly." I've got sarcasm down to a science. Poor Doc. He can never tell if I'm lying or not. "I would _never_ sleep with Sally on a race night."

"Really?" he asks, almost certain I'm telling the truth. Well, I think. "What color was her underwear?"

"Purple."

Oh,_ shit._

He begins to laughs at me. Ha ha. Lightning had sex with Sally. He's gonna fuck up the race today.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Though, I'll admit, it's too early in the morning to be cursing like that.

The truth is I'd never had sex with Sally until last night. It was _amazing_, I'll tell you that. But I've told Doc plenty of times that I have. He freaks out. That's when _I_ laugh at him.

"Why the hell do you care?" I ask. I'm thinking out loud. It's the only way of talking I know of.

He's still laughing. Ha ha ha ha ha. He's _really_ gonna fuck up the race.

Not on my watch.

Oh, thank you Lord. He's not laughing anymore, but he still has his "my-God-you-are-so-stupid" smile on. He's shaking his head.

"Kid," he begins. That's how he always begins his serious talks with me. Kid, you gotta get this turn. Kid, Sally is a good girl, so don't take advantage of her. Kid, you're gonna _completely_ ruin your name today since you had sex last night. That right there is another reason why I can't stand him. "When are you gonna learn to stop?"

Look at this. He's asking me a question.

I think about it this time. The last time I didn't think about a question, I answered right then and there that Sally's underwear was purple. Why the _hell_ did I say that?

Do I regret last night?

No.

It was amazing.

So will I _ever_ learn to stop?

"What's there to stop?" I ask him. "The sex? Yeah, I'll learn to stop when I fall out of love."

"Ha."

Ta-freakin'-da. There is my third reason.

"You don't love her."

"Ha," I wanna say back. "Well, let me tell you something. You are a dick sometimes. I am _completely_ in love with Sally, okay? _Fuck off_."

I don't say it.

Mainly because I hear a voice coming down the stairs.

"Lightning, I'm gonna make your coffee; don't worry!"

I smile.

We're in Strip Weather's guest house. Yeah. The King's freaking guest house. Awesome, right? Well, it can be. We've been here for about a week. Let's face it: not everybody who came – and mind you, it's all of Radiator Springs – to Las Vegas could afford a good hotel. Thank God for Strip. There is the perfect amount of rooms for the amount of people that are here. Well, actually, we're one short. So I offered to Sally to share a room with me. So, this would mean that we'd share a bed.

How could I resist?

Believe it or not, I did. It wasn't until last night I cracked. She was in the dressing room, getting changed out of her clothes. I caught her just before she was about to take off her lingerie. And yeah, I was kind of in my boxers. She'd seen me like that before, but I had never seen _her_ in her glory.

Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. She just… was absolutely gorgeous. There was just this one moment when I saw her about to put her hair up and she turned toward the single lamp that was on in the room. I immediately bit my tongue. I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I knew what I was gonna do next.

I won't go into details and all.

And even though it's only been about two hours since I last saw her, I look at her coming down the stairs, and start to have a scary thought. Yes, I do love her. I've known that for a while.

But now there's this strange desire to do more than just be with her right now.

Try forever.

My smile's getting bigger.

"Hi, Doc," she says cheerfully. She's certainly not showing that she had sex with me last night. Not to Doc. She turns to me. Finally. I bite my tongue again.

_Damn. I really need to marry her._

I actually almost said that aloud. God. I'm a fucking idiot. This is why I hate myself.

"Hi," she says softly. She smiles sweetly and looks me straight in the eye.

"Where's my coffee?" I ask, jokingly.

She raises an eyebrow and giggles hopelessly. Sally, Sally. She is _beautiful_. "You are very impatient."

I start walking towards her, watching her hair go from behind her ears to the front of her eyes. I'll admit it's hard to control myself. Just gotta remember: Doc is always watching you. Then again, I have something to prove to him. _You don't love her._

You'll see, Doc. You'll see.

"For you, I'd wait an eternity," I say softly. I hear Doc scoff. I sort of wish that he wasn't my crew chief. Just sort of. "But coffee is _vital_."

Sally smirks and shakes her head with a smile. I'm sure she's the only one who knows when I'm sarcastic or not. She's known me long enough. She practically lives with me.

Some annoying monotone music begins playing. I've heard it a few times. It's Doc's cell phone. I'm not looking at him, but I hear him begin to talk on it, and his footsteps fade, leading out to a separate room.

"You want that coffee?"

I feel my smile again. "Yes."

She's just perfect. I need somebody who can make better coffee than Starbucks. Somebody who's _very_ good in bed. Somebody who's just so amazingly gorgeous. Somebody who can make me smile by the simplest gesture.

_I need her._

Scary thoughts, scary thoughts…

Sally has gone over to the counter and begins to look for the coffee beans. She was all mine last night. We were lovers. And now were cute little Lightning-n'-Sally, as Radiator Springs has named us. The most adorable little couple. That's us. We can't have sex, we're too innocent. But I just can't help myself. I begin to walk over to her. She can hear my footsteps and she almost turns around. I catch her before it's too late, though. I grab her around the waist and pull her to my body. I'm tempted to just kiss her senseless and take her back up to our room again. But it's early enough in the day where I know that I would never have sex. So I close the gap between our faces, cheek and cheek, and whisper, "Last night was _amazing_."

I feel her cheeks moving, which means that she's smiling. Thank you, she feels it, too. "Only you," she slightly whispers, using somewhat of the sexual tone she used with me last night. "Only you would think about sex at eight in the morning."

"I can't help it," I finally admit. My eyes wander to her body, and the first thing I notice is her stomach. Not sure why, but I can't look away. It makes me wonder. If I actually married her, and we have children, she'd be pregnant, and we'd be parents…

The idea scares me. I look away from her completely, and grab her tighter.

Her head turns straight to my face. "You okay?" she asks.

Am I okay? Well, Sally, let's see, I just thought about how one day you and I could have a baby. No. I'm not okay. I'm hopeless.

I'm absolutely hopeless. "Yeah," I say, turning my head back to her. "I'm completely fine."

I begin to think to myself. _I need to get my ass to the nearest jewelry story._

----------

_Speed. I am speed._

It's an unusual pep-talk, I suppose, before you take your girlfriend on a date where you're going to ask her to marry you.

Well, I won the race today. Maybe it's a sign.

It's supposed to be quick, simple, and painless. Almost like some people say a death is. Though I'm not quite sure how they would know.

I told her just wear whatever she wanted. There was one exception. Oh, don't get me wrong. I _loved_ the purple. But guys need some variety, even with the same girl. You with me?

I'm wearing nothing special. A simple white t-shirt and some old jeans I've had since college. As long as my hair doesn't look greasy and my eyes stay the same color, Sally once said, I look perfect.

She's in the bathroom right now, and I'm leaning against the wall right next to the door. There's a hair dryer and some random noises of cans or bottles spraying something every once in a while. She knows she doesn't have to do anything. She's already beautiful enough.

It's almost hard to believe I'm gonna ask her to spend her eternity with me.

The day before I graduated high school, I was told by my dad, "Son, I know some time in your life you're gonna find yourself a women you go crazy for, and you'll pray to the good Lord who brought you to this place that you don't screw it up. You don't know _how_ many times I've done that for your mother. And one day you're gonna get married to one of these girls. My tip is, whatever you do, do _not_ have sex before you ask. It ruins the moment, and she will _kill_ herself before even thinking of marrying you."

This is coming from the man, of course, who had three wives. Yeah, the first died, the second, my mother, went into alcohol rehab, but the third divorced him. He just can't keep them.

Lord knows I pray every night I don't follow in his shoes. The sad thing is I almost did.

He _did_ give me the speech before my mom started drinking too much…

I hear the hair dryer turn off. I begin to feel sick.

Here we go.

I hear a pair of two-inch high-heels clacking against the floor. The door slowly opens, and I hear a soft, "Hey." I can feel her smile. I don't even have to look.

I turn to her. I almost ask her to marry me right then and there.

Her hair is curly, which usually doesn't happen, considering that's what her hair is naturally like. She's insecure about it, she says. Her face barely has any make-up. Her lips are shiny and in the form of a smile. A pair of skinny light-grey jeans is hugging her hips, and she's wearing merely a black Beatles t-shirt along with it.

_My God._

She is _beautiful._ No, wait, that's an understatement. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Amazing.

I can hear my dad again. "And one day you're gonna get married to one of these girls." She's perfect. She's the one. I can't _not_ be with her.

"Hey," I manage out.

I can't even take my eyes off her face.

I begin to chuckle to myself.

I am so amazingly _stupid_.

Her smile begins to fade, and I can see she seems upset with herself. "What, is it the hair? You _always_ laugh when it's with the ha-"

I put my hand on her cheek, pull my lips to hers, and we kiss. It's nothing extreme. Certainly something that won't lead to sex (and by now, I'm starting to believe my dad was right about the proposal), but just enough to show her how I feel. It's something simple.

I open my eyes again. She's slowly opening hers. As soon as they're open, she seems completely shocked. How adorable, she _still_ is shocked when I kiss her unexpectedly.

I decide I should say something. "You look beautiful, and I can kiss you again to prove it."

She smiles. I smile back. Our relationship is so amazingly simple. I love her, and she loves me. That's all there is to it.

"So," she slowly begins, thinking of something to say to break our silence. "What exactly are we doing?"

My eyes begin to drift down. The truth is I don't really know what we're doing. There were a few planned things at the end, though. "I'm not really sure," I start. "But," looking back up into her eyes, "I _do_ know what we're doing afterwards."

Her eyes begin to squint and she gives me her sexy smile. "Sex," she assumes.

I start to lose it. Just hearing her say it about makes me grab her and take her on the bed again.

Fortunately, I know better than that.

I manage a sneaky smile past my nerves, and say, "Possibly. But that's not it."

Her eyes widen and the sexiness of her smile disappears. "Well then," she says as she walks over to the door. "Surprise me all you want."

I laugh. Inside, I can hardly contain myself. Can you blame me? I'm asking this girl to marry me tonight. But right now, it's just another date until the moment's right. "I'll be sure to do that," I say calmly. I walk to her, and she pushes her body up to the wall because she knows as well as I do I'm very tempted to kiss her. I slowly push my body up against hers and we close our eyes together. I absolutely adore every single little thing about her. She makes just standing up against her something worth while.

I press my lips up to her to kiss her, and she quickly returns the favor. It's a little hard thinking straight when I'm kissing her. I can't do much with it right now. I've always just let whatever is going to happen continue. I don't really care where it leads. But tonight, it's a little different. Though I'll admit, I'm very bad at this, because it's the first time I've ever held back.

We've been kissing for about a minute now, and while it hasn't stopped, I let it keep going, knowing I'm probably going to completely screw this up. I should be hearing my dad's voice right now, but it's hard to care. It only gets worse now that I remember this is a safer way to keep her than asking her to marry me.

Last night, at this point, I was reaching for the clip of her bra.

I slowly pull away. It's a good thing, too. That could've been sex, and then the plans would've been ruined. I manage to whisper, "I love you, but we can come back to this as soon as the date's over."

"Okay," she giggles immediately after. She understands. I think she's glad we didn't go too far this early, too. I manage to pull away from her, but I grab her hand before we get too far apart as to not touch. She's dragged along by my force and we head for the door.

I check my right-back pocket just in case, and I feel the ring, just bought today, twirling in my fingers.

I have a feeling I'll be checking it a lot tonight.

----------

"Is it just me, or was it broad daylight two seconds ago?"

Honestly, I can't help but agree. But who cares about sunlight when the strip could light up the whole freaking USA?

Yeah, we're walking down the strip right now. Sally and me, I mean. It probably looks adorable to every single person watching us. We're holding hands and we're smiling. I even have to admit, love is doing so much to me that I didn't think was possible. "I don't know about two seconds," I sarcastically say.

"Ha!" Sally quickly responds. "You're so cute."

_I'm what?_

"I'm what?" I ask. I told you I say what I think too quickly.

She turns to me and grabs my other hand. She can tell I'm very confused about this. Cute. Me. Doesn't work. "I said you're cute." She says it like it's a good thing. It must be. Of course, I must still have a confused look on my face. "You're nervous. Tell me what's wrong."

_Shit._

"Uh…" I begin, though I can tell it's not very convincing. I'm really just staring at her. I don't want to _lie_, but I don't feel like telling her I'm proposing to her tonight. "Not right now," I say. "Tonight. Later. We'll be alone."

I can't even say that we'll be alone like it's sexy. I can feel my heart beating and my stomach churning.

This is going to be one hell of a night. That I can assure you.

She doesn't say anything, but her expression is a mix between curiosity and respect for me to keep it to myself. She's suspicious that something's going on, she just doesn't know what. "Alright," she sighs. She lets go of one of my hands and we continue to walk down the street.

I sigh at the thought of what we might become. We'll either be everything or nothing tonight.

I'll admit, it's making me feel sick to my stomach.

"So," I begin, striking up a conversation. "You wanna do anything right now?"

She looks at me and she smiles. "I don't know," she says. It's hard to say what she's doing now. She's smiling, still, but she's biting her lips. "What time is it?" she asks.

Following her question, I soon begin to wonder, so I put my wrist close enough to my eyes to see my watch. 8:49. We've done most of what we can do. We've eaten. We've attempted to win some money, only to see a dime fall out of a slot machine (even though it was a one-cent machine). We've walked around the Strip for about an hour now, stopping ever ten minutes or so just to give her a small kiss.

It was surprise time.

"8:49," I say. I quickly turn to her and grab her other hand and squeeze it. She giggles at me. I must still be cute. "I have a surprise for you." At least I'm trying to sound sexy. I think it's working.

Sally's eyes squint and she smiles. "Really?"

"Really," I respond, and I mean it.

Oh, what, you think I'm gonna propose right now?

I reach for my front pocket and pull out what looks like a credit card. Well, guess what? It's a room key, with the words 'Mandalay Bay' printed on the front. Perks. That's one of the loves of my job. I love perks. I wave the card in front of her face and finally put it still. "Tada." It wasn't the most enthusiastic thing I've said, but she'll get excited. I manage a smile on my face. Isn't a smile convincing?

Her eyes are widening and her smile's getting bigger.

Maybe she likes it.

"Yay!" she squeals with excitement. "Thank you so much. I love you!"

She grabs onto me before I can say anything more, but I manage a laugh as soon as she hugs me. "I love you too, baby." I pull her tighter to me and I rest more forehead up against hers. This moment is absolutely beautiful.

I just have to wait until we get to the hotel to propose.

I move so my lips are brushing hers. One of those small kisses I was talking about, just about ten seconds.

She returns the favor, and we manage to make it longer than ten seconds. I'm not counting or anything (like I'm that much of a geek or a pervert), but my estimate is that it's been longer than ten.

Fuck, I'm estimating how long our kiss has been?

The kiss isn't _sexual_, but I'll admit, I'm almost at my limit for the public eye.

I hear somebody yell at us, "Get a room!"

At this, both Sally and I pull away from each other and we start laughing. The guy doesn't know that we already have a room, now does he?

I grab her hand again and we start running up to Mandalay Bay.

----------

She's giggling. I'm smiling. We're hand-in-hand, running down the hallway, straight to the hotel room. I'm moments away. It makes me convinced I have stomach flu. A really bad case of it.

She has the room key, so I don't have much pressure to hurry. It probably wouldn't be good. My free hand is shaking in fear, and the only thing stabilizing the other is her hand grabbing onto mine tightly. I'd probably mess up the room key ten times before getting in.

The worst part? I'm not being sarcastic.

I love Sally. It's very clear she loves me. How the _fuck_ can I be so nervous?

"You said 732, right?" she asked before letting go of my hand. I nod my head, and her smile appears. She turns to a door, which, apparently, is room 732, and sticks the key in the door. She pulls it out and we hear a click, as to tell us to turn the handle and push the door open. We both push the door with all of our might, and it slams into the wall. It's only 9:00. This is Sin City. I guarantee: nobody is asleep.

We don't get much of a chance to see the room, considering I slam the door and go straight to her. We both have our eyes closed, and our bodies are pushed up against the wall. Honestly, I can't help myself. There's so much tension between us right now, I can't resist her. I brush my lips up against her. I'm attempting to keep it slow right now, though I can already tell that's not how it'll end up. She kissing like there's something she wants from me. Sex, clearly. I've never seen her be this hungry for me before. She's always been so innocent. Sexy, but not in the sense that she's done it so many times. She's able to be sexy just standing there doing nothing.

Especially yesterday.

I really couldn't stop staring at her. I didn't want a stutter coming out of my mouth or anything, but I had to say something.

"Hey," I slightly whispered.

She froze. Again, I had never seen her like this. She knew that as well as I did. I'm guessing she was in shock that her boyfriend was seeing her naked, despite the fact that she had lacy purple lingerie covering what mattered. "Hey," she stuttered out. It almost made me feel like I wasn't even nervous just seeing her reaction. "Why are you in here?"

I knew I should've respected her privacy, but honestly, I had been with her for about nine months and I had already told her many times how much I loved her in many ways. I thought it was time for her and me to take things a little further, anyway. "Because you're in here," I whispered.

She turned around and she almost seemed scared, but she knew better than to not trust me. I wasn't going to hurt her or do anything if she didn't want me to. I could see her looking straight into my eyes, and she must've seen how I felt for her at that moment. She took my left hand and she said softly, "Well, I'm all yours."

I tried my best not to smile. It took away the sexiness, which ruined the moment. I was in the mood, and I wasn't going to take that away. I slowly grabbed her other hand and I pushed her up against the wall. We hadn't even kissed yet and already, my heart was beating faster.

My fingers were twirling hers and we kind of stood in shock for a few moments, just taking it in. We were about to have sex. It's basically a milestone in a relationship. That and it was just downright amazing when you wanted to brag about your girlfriend to some random assholes you meet. Being famous gives you that, I guess. Either way, I didn't know how to take it. Clearly, she didn't either. She began to breathe a little heavier once my lips brushed a little against hers. I soon pulled back a little so that our lips weren't touching. "You know," I whispered. "I could just stand here right now forever and still be happy."

"You have a race," she giggled a little.

"Well," I whispered again. "I'd do _anything_ for you, Sally." I almost leaned in to give her the kiss right there, but I had a little more to say. "And honestly, if I can stand here forever with you, I can only imagine what the sex is gonna be like." That's when I pushed my lips up against her. We did what lovers do. And don't worry; we were protected against sexual diseases and pregnancy, so we're safe.

After it happened, we were in the bed smiling at each other. Finally. That happened. We had sex. It was incredible. I didn't think it was possible for me to love Sally more than I did, but right about then was when I started beginning to feel my stomach churn just by looking at her. That night, I wasn't even so sure why.

Let me tell you, I'm so much sure now.

I know she wants to do this, and I know even more that I do, but I can't. I made a promise to myself that I would propose to Sally that night, even if I had to use sarcasm to help.

Brace yourselves. I just might have to.

I pull away from her slowly, but once our lips part, I open my eyes and she looks confused. "Wha-" she begins.

Fortunately, I'm here to stop her. "It's nothing." That's not true. "It's just that I haven't told you what's been bothering me."

She looks less confused and more assured now. Thank you. "Oh," she says, nodding her head. "It doesn't have to do with me, does it?"

I don't want to lie about this. "Well, yeah, kind of," I begin. "But I swear it's not a bad thing."

There's that confused look again. I'm not sure if she knows that it's a good or a bad thing, even if I said it was good. "O_kay_…" she drags out the word.

I stare at her for a while. It's the least I can do to let her know I love her.

I'm sure what I'm about to do will tell her that also.

My hand wanders around to my back pocket, and I slowly pull it out so that it's safely in my hand and she can't see it.

It's time. I can't stand it.

"Willyoumarrme?"

I don't even know how I managed _that_ out, I'm so nervous. It sounded a little too fast to be a proposal, so I don't know how she's taking it. She still looks confused. "I don't think I understood that."

Make it hard on me, why don't you.

My left leg is slipping, it's shaking so much. I think this is good because I can hardly _stand_ while proposing, and you're supposed to bend down on one knee anyway. Aren't you? I shake my head before I bend down and say to her, "I'm probably gonna screw this up again, so go ahead and say no if you want." Finally, I give into my leg's urge to bend down, with my right leg up.

Finally, that confused look is gone.

She gasps and covers her mouth. She closes her eyes.

I can't tell if she's happy or not.

She opens her eyes again, but I start twirling the ring in my fingers noticeable enough for her to see. I start seeing tears in her eyes. Great. She's crying. Now I _really_ can't tell if she's happy or not.

I grab her left hand, and this is unexpected to me, too. She continues to cry, but she takes her hand off of her mouth and I see a grin on her face.

She's happy?

I begin to feel like asking is better right now. "Sally, I'm in love with you so much and I wouldn't ask anybody else in the world to spend the rest of their life with me, but if you could bear nine months, I think you could bear a lifetime." At least my sarcasm is sweet right now. It's not sarcasm that ruins the moment. It's perfect. "Please, please, _please_," I beg. I start to hesitate, but I give her a second glance, and she's shaking, almost waiting for me to ask.

"Will you marry me?"

She bends down so quickly, I almost don't see it and she grabs onto me and pulls me tighter so my ear is right next to her mouth. She's choking on a word, and it's killing her so much. I can feel it. She's just about as happy as me right now. "Ye-es," she manages through her tears. She hasn't even asked for the ring yet. I only grab onto her tighter just thinking about what we might become.

In a normal scenario, I would've found this scene to be mushy and much too loving for my taste. But right now, it's just what I need.

**REVIEW, BETCH!**


End file.
